In a typical power-electronic system, power-electronic components such as discrete or integrated semiconductor components, inductors, resistors, capacitors and bus-bars are assembled in close proximity. During operation, these components dissipate heat of varying quantities. In addition, these components are tolerant to temperatures of varying levels. The environmental conditions surrounding the power-electronic system may also vary in terms of air temperature, humidity, dust and chemical content. The thermal management and integration concept of a power-electronic system has to consider all of these underlined factors in addition to the electrical performance of the power-electronic system.
Publication US2007/0133175 discloses a heat dissipation device that is suitable for dissipating heat from an electronic device, e.g. an integrated circuit (IC), a semiconductor component, or a module comprising two or more semiconductor components. The heat dissipation device comprises a base plate for contacting the electronic device to absorb heat therefrom. The heat dissipation device further comprises a heat dissipation member provided with two heat-dissipating plate groups intercrossed with each other and defining a plurality of air passages. The heat dissipation device further comprises heat pipes arranged to connect the heat dissipation member with the base plate for transferring heat from the base plate to the heat dissipation member. The heat dissipation device may further comprise one or more additional heat sink elements on the outer surface of the heat dissipation member. The base plate of the heat dissipation device is in contact with a package of an electronic device to be cooled. Hence, especially in hard loading conditions, considerable temperature gradients may be present inside the electronic device even if the above-described heat dissipation device were able to keep the base plate at a relatively moderate temperature. Hence, certain spots, i.e. “hot spots”, inside the electronic device may, in some situations, get relatively hot although the base plate would be at a relatively moderate temperature.